놀이 공원에 여행 Trip to the Amusement Park
by Reaper's Demon
Summary: JR takes Lunette to an amusement park, the rest of the group are curious to what was interesting about this "Lunette" that piqued the groups rapper's interests, and wasn't expecting the girl to be so... Different. OR The sudden ending to an eventful day. Side Chapter of "Chrome Colours"


**Series: **Monochrome Love**  
**

**Title:** 놀이 공원에 여행 | Nol-i gong-won e yeohaeng | Trip to the Amusement Park .  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Kim Jonghyun | JR x Lunette Reckel | Nette

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JR... Just Lunette Reckel.  
Can't own a Human... That's gravely shunned on. I dunt wanna be shunned! TwT

**Note:** I'm not used to writing ones based on real people... But it can't be all that hard right? It would be just like writing about two anime characters... So I thought I'd give it a try.

This would just be probably a fluffy romantic one shot.

Translations at the end.

* * *

**Lunette's P.o.V**

I stood outside the entrance of the park, meddling with my fringe - force of habit when I was waiting for something or someone – I could feel the blush across my face, especially when I thought about the fact that _I_ would be visiting _my_ first amusement park - within Korea, I've visited a few in England already - with a person that I have probably idolized ever since Bai - my little sister - had introduced me to their songs.

My headphones perfectly placed around my neck. They were my dark blue skull-candy ones, my grandma brought me them as a Christmas present, last Christmas. My long blue hair, was tied back in the usual hairstyle. A high ponytail, with a bunch of strands framing my face, and my fringe resting just above my eyes. Now my eyes were amazing - as some people put it. They were a golden-greenish brown colour, and most people say I wear contacts, but lets get this straight. I don't wear contacts and I never have. Even though I would love to try a pair of red contacts on.  
Anyway. My favourite bag sat on over my shoulder. A different shades of brown purse-like bag, with the Kanji for _'Shingeki no Kyojin'_ written on it, and a small decal logo of the _'Survey Corps'_ in the bottom corner of one of the front pockets – the best bag, my dad has ever brought me in my opinion. I was wearing my so called _'Juuzou/Fran'_ outfit today, it consists of a pair of black khaki's that were held over my knee's with the clip straps, a pair of black socks that stopped under my knee caps, and a pair of converses. All Star converse with the group _Gorillaz_ on them. I always tucked in my white blouse for this outfit because, it has to have my red suspenders, which I wore over my shoulders, and then I would layer with a blue mini waist coat over my suspenders and blouse. To finish my outfit of, I made sure to wear my black and red stripped bow/tie. It looked like a bow tie, that was scruffily tied, and still in the progress of being made, but I just gave up, leaving it be.

Though that isn't the reason. To be honest, I just liked the way, the Japanese voice actor for _'Fran'_ from the show _'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'_ wore her bow/tie at the _'Rebocon Blue'_ concert that my friend had linked me. It was quite annoying. I really wanted to go to one of those. Especially Rebocon Blue.

"Nette!"

I didn't feel it, but I knew I had jumped a little, when I heard the smooth, yet kind voice. My gaze turned towards the voice's owner, and as if my blush couldn't get any worse that what it already was. It would be an understatement. My cheeks were burning, when I saw him. I stared at the other teen in front of me. He was only a year older than me. I'm eighteen, and he is nineteen. As usual, he wore his casual clothes like always, and those gloves that I really did love so much. His cap as well. I seriously have lost count on how many times i've tried to steal it from him. It always ended in failure though. I'm pointing these out, because each and every part is what makes me love this boy, though really, none of those are the reasons I'm blushing. It was his smile that was making me blush so harshly. Almost apologetic, but a genuine smile, that I really should be used to by now – and yet, I wasn't used to seeing that smile at all.

"J-JR..." I couldn't keep eye contact with him, I was to nervous. So I just set my gaze on the floor. "H-hey."

"Did I make you wait long...?"

"Uhm... J-just about... Three m-maybe four minutes... I-i only just got h-here... H-honestly." Oh god. Did I just gulp, am I really that nervous. I just let out a nervous giggle didn't I? _'Oh god. Why are you stuttering Nette! Why am I so nervous...?'_ Blinked, I lifted my head, remembering the tickets, before I dug into bag, and handed JR, his ticket. "I-i brought the tickets... Since I got here first really. I thought it would be better... Then waiting for the line to go down..."

"Right. You really do think of the better sides of a situation, Nette." He smiled taking the ticket, before we then both headed to the parks entrance.

"Mhm... Not really..." Shrugging I looked around, _again_. "It just seemed more reasonable. Baily always did say, look over a situation, and think of a reasonable solution."

"Baily. Your... Sister right." JR asked as we showed our tickets, and entered the park.

"Well. Technically. We aren't actually blood related." Chuckling a little before stopping at the bottom of the stairs near one of the fountains. "I just dubbed her as my sister. I mean. I've known her since I was about fifteen... So, it seemed like a long enough relationship, to say she was practically a sister."

"Good enough reason." I stared up at him, as he looked at me. "Where first?"

"Anywhere. I'm still learning to read Korean... So... Anywhere."

"Alright." He took my hand gently. "Anywhere it is."

If my blush had calmed down. I could feel that it was back again. I don't know whether it was a casual thing to feel, but when he took my hand, I felt the small shocks travel up my arm, as he dragged me towards one of the rides. My faint smile had changed to a small smile-frown at the thought of being dragged around, though now it soon disappeared into a full bloomed excited smile, as I picked up my pace, to keep up with him, so it didn't look like he was dragging me around.

* * *

**JR's P.o.V**

I think this was the third roller-coaster we had been on since we arrived here. Lines are way to long for these rides. I knew she was trying to laugh her nervousness and frightened sense of, as she caught her breath again. I figured Nette wasn't one for roller-coaster. It was obvious though, she always did grip the safety bars, or she would close her eyes on specific moments in the ride. I found it cute, how she got scared on rides. Even if she wasn't the ideal type of girl I would go for, she was close enough.

"How about food?" I blinked when the question popped up, and just let out a small chuckle before nodding.

"Okay. Food it is."

"Hey. JR... Did you read the new volume of that comic we both read?"

"Not yet. Is it good?" I looked at her as she giggled, and nodded.

"Really good. The main character has really got a situation on his hands." She grinned and looked at me. "I found so many loop holes, that could easily get him out of the situation. Though... It would just ruin the plot, if he got out of the situation so quickly."

As we carried on walking, I wasn't expecting the sudden screams of girls. I flinched, but I also felt Nette flinched and before we both turned to look towards the on coming crowd of girls running towards us. Lunette caught the name they were calling out, and stared at me, as I frowned. She poked me between my eyebrows, and looked at me. I guess I was furrowing my eyebrows again. Nodding towards her, we soon both decided on splitting up and began running in different directions. I was fine, except all the girls that were chasing after me, I was utterly okay. Though Lunette, I was worried about her. She still hardly understood Korean, even with those lessons her friend was giving her.

* * *

**Lunette's P.o.V**

I stopped running when I was certain that I was on the verge of becoming lost. Looking around I felt myself beginning to panic staring at all the signs. They were all in Korean. And I had forgotten the small book that JR had given me with the main Korean speech that could help me if I was stuck in a situation like this. I knew I had forgotten something today, but I just didn't know what, and now I did.

_'I hope he escaped those girls...'_ Looking around, I soon took another left quietly thinking to myself that I. Was. So. Lost. I knew that. No one had to tell me. I knew I was bad with finding my around places. Another bad thing I had to get rid off.

I didn't noticed, but I felt the tears almost falling from the edges of my eyes. Again I began to look around, and sum up my situation. I was lost in an amusement park, full of people I didn't know. Who probably only spoke Korean, or another Middle-Eastern Language. I was unable to read Korean, or even understand it properly, and the main person who could translate things for me, was currently being chased to god knew where in the huge park by a bunch of fan girls. Thank god, he wouldn't see me how I was now.

_'JR would probably think I'm pathetic right now...'_ Frowning I took another left, two rights and then a left before stopping and just fell to my knee's. _'He probably already thinks I'm pathetic enough...'_

"괜찮아?"

I felt myself jump at the sudden unfamiliar voice behind me, turning my gaze to the voice, and seeing the group of guys behind me. I just blinked, quickly looked away, and wiped my eyes, before nodding to the group, and standing myself up, on my own capability, and dusted my clothes off. After I had done all of that, I looked around, and froze, gulping a little. It's not like I knew what the teen had asked me anyway, so nodding was my only solution right now. Plus it wasn't like I could speak back in fluent Korean anyway. I really wish that I could have met up with Baily before the girl had disappeared for the week, because of her school work. Maybe my little sister could've at least taught me some Korean.

"도움이 필요하십니까?"

This time it was a different sounding in the voice. So I decided to turn my gaze once again towards the group. That was when, my eyes widened. Stepping back a little, I looked around panicked, as a bunch of questions and thoughts, ran through my head at a rapid speed that I couldn't handle properly. _'What if JR found out these guys were here...? What then?'_ I had been told about the other members of the boy group that JR was in, I remember that he had also shown me a picture of the group. Not just that, I knew what each one looked like because of Bailey and her obsession over Ren, and all the video's she had shown me that they group had made. _'I need to find JR... Need to warn JR...'_ I quickly turned around as fast as I could – without falling over - and soon began to ran. Leaving the group standing there dumbfounded.

**3rd Person P.o.V**

"You think... She understood us?" One of them asked.

"Probably not." Another replied.

"So that's who JR is intrigued by?" The blonde mumbled.

The group soon walked back the way they had come from, to find their friend before the girl did. It was time to confront JR about this "Lunette" he had been hanging with. They figured it was the girl they had just found. She did fit the description that the groups rapper had given them. But they didn't think she would be so... Different... To how JR had described the girls personality.

* * *

**Lunette's P.o.V**

I stared at the sign in front of me as it read '하나님 속도 : 번개를 타고' Blinking I felt my head tilt to the right slightly. Before looking at the ride. The blueish white lines over the cart train, was basically screaming lightning. Humming I soon started to looked around from my spot for JR. I do remember JR mentioning the park having a ride that was based of lightning. Gripping the strap of my bag, I soon tiptoed and looked over the crowd of people, as much as I possibly could. Being short sucked. Although I did message JR to meet me at the roller-coaster he had told me about.

It was one of the days, we were meeting each other at the park. I arrived a little to early, and he caught me drawing on of my favourite anime characters in their 'Godspeed' Mode, that I started to draw whilst I was waiting for him.

"Nette... You found the ride okay...?" I looked round and ran over to him, before giggling a little. Dusted his shirt off, and smiled. I guess he had a pretty rough time, trying to escape the girls that were chasing him.

_'Oh the life of a celebrity must be tragic.'_ I thought sarcastically to myself, before answering his question.

"Y-yeah. I think this is the one." Staring at the cart I blinked a little before looking back towards him. "They art on the ride looked like lightning bolts... So I figured... It was the one you told me about."

He chuckled at lead me over to the sign. "The ride. It's named. 'God Speed: Ride the Lightning' When you mentioned the godspeed was that char-"

"Killua's lightning speed mode..."

I cut him off, as I stared at the sign, excitedly. I never really showed excitement, but when I did, I sort of looked like a childish little kid, though I figured by the way he had paused and stared at me, this hint of excitement, was probably a type of excitement I had never shown whilst around the Korean rapper before. Well, not since, he offered to bring me to this park that was.

"Yeah. That. It reminded me about this ride." He smiled as I looked at him blushing a little. "Though... It's a really fast ride. So... I didn't know if you would want to ride it or not."

"Well. I'll just see... What it looks like from the sidelines. If I like it..." I grabbed his hands and walked to an area where we, well I could see a better view of the ride. "They we can try it."

JR blinked at me, he was probably wondering how we had switched roles. Earlier, he was leading me around, and now I was leading him around. I noticed that blush, even if he thought that his faint blush went unnoticed as lowered his head and mumbled a quiet _yeah_, allowing me to drag him to a better area to overlook the ride.

"R... Oi! Jonghyung!" He stared at me and blushed more when I used his actual name and not the usual name he was called by. I guess he still wasn't used to me calling him that yet. He'll get used to it eventually. He looked away, and rubbed the back off his neck as I just shook my head a little and giggled. "I was saying. Let's try the ride out... It seems okay."

* * *

**3rd Person P.o.V**

It's not like he hadn't been on the ride before. Nope. JR had been on it with Ren and Aron. He liked it, Ren maybe not as much, and Aron, well JR couldn't decipher between what the guy expression was telling him. Though, Lunette's expression, as she clung to him slightly whilst they walked to get some food, that they weren't able to get earlier, because of some circumstances. It was obvious that the ride scared her, yet she did enjoy it. Once she probably got over the fact of the ride being pretty god damn fast.

This was not what they were both expecting. Though it was better than being parted, and one ending up getting lost. Nope. Instead the two of them had entered the fast food section seating area with their food, before running into the rest of the group. She stood there holding the cup in both her hands, and blinked, her cheeks flustering a darker shade of pink. They had seen her in her weakest moments. They could tell JR. This is bad. Lunette quickly looked away from the group, as JR blinked. Confused slightly at her actions. Had she already met the rest of the group, without him knowing?

"Uh. Why are you guys here?"

"Well... We're curious to who this 'Lunette' girl, you mentioned was like..." Ren muttered as he placed the spoon in his mouth, with the ice-cream on it.

"We honestly wasn't expecting what we found..." Aron mumbled as well, as he went back to his drink.

"She's... Different." Baekho announced. "That's... A good thing, I guess."

Trembling quietly she looked around for a way out of the situation. A way out. It's all she needed. Before everything was ruined. All she needed was a loop hole. Her eyes soon caught the dim lights. She never noticed how late it had gotten. They must have been here for over six hours now. Though it had only just hit sunset. The dim colourful lights had caught her eyes. The silence from the group went unnoticed by her, as she disregarded her surroundings at just stared at the giant wheel on the other side of the lake near where they were. The rest of the group found her appearance at that moment, almost angelic and innocent. Minhyun was the one who had actually muttered 'cute' as JR blinked and turned to what the group was staring at.

"H-hey... JR..." She muttered and the pointed towards the Ferris Wheel. "I wanna ride that. I've never been on one before..."

The surrounding area, soon was stunned to silence as the group stared at her. Drawing her arm bag, she panicked and looked at him, blushing even more. The group dragged JR into the conversation forcefully. Leaving the blue-haired English teen dumbfounded and confused at the sudden panic. All she asked was if SHE could ride the wheel. Not HER and JR. Just HER.

Why did boys always jump to conclusions?

"당신은 할 수 없어!" Ren whispered, in a hush shout.

"왜하지?" The confused tone from JR really didn't sound right to Nette. At all.

"언론이 알게되면 우리는 어떻게해야합니까?" Aron and Baekho asked slightly panicked.

"당신은 당신이 관람차의 상단에 도달하면 어떻게되는지 아십니까!" Minhyun asked JR in all seriousness.

" 너희들은 과민 반응." He brushed them off a little, before leaning back. She continued to stare at them utterly confused. "나는 일어날 것으로 예상되는 그것은 무엇 .. 무엇인지." He stood up and stretched, sighing tiredly. "그래도 일어나지 않을 것입니다."

They stared at him, as he stood next to the girl who had at some point, turned to stare at the lights on the Ferris wheel again. Her gaze turned to him as he pointed towards the Ferris wheel, and she smiled before nodded and headed towards the direction of the bridge leading towards the Farris wheel. He turned back to group, telling them that they would all meet up outside of the entrance, in about a hour. The other groaned in agreement, even if they didn't honestly agree with what the duo's last ride was going to be.

* * *

**Lunette's P.o.V**

Once we arrived at the Ferris wheel, I told JR to wait a couple of seconds, as I quickly ran to the bin, to throw my drink away, and after, I headed back to his side. He asked if I was ready, and I just nodded, and entered our given pod with him. The door closed, as we both sat on either side of the pod, to make the weight equal – probably. Staring out of the widow I took in the view and quietly sat there. I knew JR was staring at the me, I could feel his gaze on me. As creepy as it sounded, it was actually calming in a way. I felt safe. I could tell from his expression that he was seriously starting to doubt whatever he and the others were talking about and agreed on, that was to do with this ride.  
JR had told me many times, that in his opinion, I was just too cute for my own good. That I was always doing this cutesy stuff, yet never realised it, and when I was alone, and he would find me at the park where we first met each other. He said I would either be to engrossed in reading comics, Manga, Manhwa, Novels or even drawing pictures of my favourite characters from Anime's that I liked – which I won't deny, I do this quite a lot without noticing. He didn't know some of these anime's I watch, and yet he still told me, that he thought I was a pretty good artist. I disagree though. I'm not as good, compared to other people who draw what I attempt to draw.

I guess he was wondered how Ren and the others would react if he did do whatever they were talking about. Though, I couldn't really care. I was thankful to him. Whatever it was he was worried about, I would react how I would feel, when his actions would take place. I guess, what he was really worried about, is how _I_ would react if he did whatever it was that was bugging him. Sighing quietly, I just stared back out of the window, watching the lights reflect in the lake next to the ride. It was scary, just thinking about being so close to a lake, whilst locked in a pod, shaking my head faintly, I decided that it was time to probably tell him, and thank him for today.

"So... JR..." I didn't look at him face to face, but I still spoke to him. Honestly, I didn't have the guts to tell him, what I was going to bring up, whilst looking him in the eye. "I... Had fun today..." Lowering my head, I just stared at my lap, as I clenched my hands into fists, either side of my thighs. "And well... I wanted to thank you."

"It's nothing... Though, I get a feeling... There is a reason behind this whole, _'thankful'_ speech." He frowned a little, I knew he was irritated t me for not looking at him face-to-face whilst talking.

"Uh.. Yeah, well... It didn't honestly go as we planned." Gulping a bit. I needed to calm my nerves down, before I continued. "Plus all the many... Surprises... Y'know..." I figured, he just nodded, not that I could see it because, again, I refused to look at him face to face. "Anyway... I really appreciated it, even without the surprises. It was a good day."

"Nette... Get to the point." Flinching faintly and the straightforward command-like sentence, I just sighed and leaned back in the seat. Finally, gaining the guts to look up at him. Though by the way his expression dropped from a serious one, to a worried expression. My expression probably wasn't really how he was expecting a thankful expression to look like. Instead, I figured mine was a mixture between, seriousness, yet guilt. "Lunette...?"

"I... Uhm.. I'm going back home tomorrow..."

"You mean... Your apartment right?"

"No. I mean England JR... My family is probably missing me... And my friends too." I didn't meant to, it was just a habit, and yet. Once again, I lowered my head, refusing to meet his gaze. "It's not like I want to leave here. I mean, this place is amazing, but. There is only so many months a person can take before feeling homesick."

Silence surrounded the pod, as it reached the top. I was looking anywhere. Anywhere at all, as long as it was towards him. Honestly, I really did not want to see his expression. It was probably mixed between disappointment and irritation. I knew that I should have told him earlier, but I didn't honestly know how to, and the fact that he would be busy quite a lot with the group. Seriously, I really want this silence to end. I wanted him to brake it, or I wanted to find the words to break it myself. It was always suffocating, and I hated silence between us. I hurt me inside, because sometimes I felt like he would be rejecting me. It made me extremely nervous and paranoid.

"S-say something..." I chocked out, gritting my teeth. My throat felt so tight, I felt like I was going to cry if he didn't say anything. "Please." I could make my voice go any louder than a whisper when I added the please onto the end. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't.

Though my eyes soon widened. As I felt my cheeks burn, and probably turn a deep shade of red. My breath felt trapped and caught in my throat. His sudden actions had seriously caught me off guard, quite badly. I couldn't move, think or speak. It's like I was paralysed within the instant that he made his movements clear. My surrounding senses vanished, the only thing I could concentrate my mind on, was trying to comprehend the situation at hand. The pair of lips on my own. The hand with those gloves I loved so much, holding my chin in place. The hat that I tried ever so hard, every time I would meet up with him, and always failed to steal, lying on the floor near our feet. The faint swaying from the pod, made me feel a little nauseous, but I paid no mind to it, after he had moved. His conversation or whatever he made with the group was probably about this, and that meant he had went against what they had decided on.

When he moved away I stared at him, before blinking a little. I hiccuped a little, but I wasn't expecting to feel the small wet drops slip down my cheeks. Lifting my hands to my face, I looked away, and lowered my head, as I wiped my eyes, sniffling slightly, before I released a couple of giggles and smiled, lifting my gaze to look at him.

"You really are a hopeless Romantic."

He let out a small chuckle and picked up his hat, before setting it on my head, as we reached the bottom, indicating the ride was over. Soon as he stepped out, he held his hand out for me. I blushed even more than I already was, but still took hold of his hand, and stepped out of the pod, holding the strap to my bag tightly, along with his hand, as we made our way to the entrance.

* * *

**JR's P.o.V**

We slowly made our way back to the entrance of the park. I knew the rest of the group would be waiting there, and I knew that they would ask about what happened. To be honest, I'm not even going to lie about breaking what I did practically promised them. I had a good enough reason for breaking the promise. If they didn't like it, then who cares, because I really didn't mind as much. As long as none of the situation affected our practice sessions for up coming songs.

The others headed over to us, watching the entrance, and noticing us leave the park, straight away I spotted the car waiting at the side. It didn't surprise me at all that the rest of our group had driven here, whereas myself, - and Lunette - took the bus. Obviously different buses, because even if the studio, and her apartment were in the same area roughly. They had to take different buses today, so it didn't raise any suspicion, between her friends, and the group for me. Though that I failed on my end.  
Sighing, I decided to tell the others, that I was just going to walk Nette to the bus stop, since they basically wanted me to ride in the car this time. Not that they had a problem with public buses. Not at all. It's just, the press would be hanging around somewhere, ready to jump out and get the latest scoop, one what the 'Nu'est boys' do in there spare time, when were aren't rehearsing or on tour.

Walking to the bus, the stroll was starting to get that awkward blanket of silence again, and it was starting to irritate me, I knew when things irritated Lunette, cause she always showed it when her friends tried to speak to her when, we would talk on the phone. So since she broke it, in the Ferris wheel, I decided to break it this time.

"Hey. Nette..." She squeezed my hand, and I knew that ment she was letting me know that she was listening. Lunette really didn't like to talk, when she was in had been in situations like on the ride, I figured it was because she would know that her voice would falter on her. Either way, I continued with my question for her. "You'll come back here right?"

"Are you an idiot?" She choked the words out quietly. I wasn't offended, because I knew she never meant to call me an idiot. "Of course I will." My gaze turned towards her, when she lifted her head, and looked at me. "After all. There is only so many months a person could take... Before feeling homesick. Right?"

Turning towards the bus that was making it's way down the road. I sighed, as she blushed, hiding her face under the hat, before she removed it and handed it over to me. Though as she was handing it back, I quickly slipped my glove from my hand, it was the one from her favourite song by us called _'Face'_, it was funny, I knew she was expecting me to give her it, so her shocked expression made me laugh under my breath. I didn't want to upset her any more. I watched her as she stared at the glove that I continued to hold out to her. Knowing Lune, she was probably thinking something along the lines of; _Why is he handing me one of the gloves he always wears?_ It's true, and yes I didn't have a concrete answer to it. I did always wear the red ones, unless I felt like wearing one of the pairs, that were a colour. Blinking I stared at her, as she gave me a dumbfounded before shaking her head.

"I can't... You, need those. And don't say you can buy a new pair, because that isn't the point JR." Noticing her look away, made me frown. It irritated me when she wouldn't look me in the eye. I didn't mind it, but she constantly did it, and it was just to me, she did it to everyone. "I can't take that glove."

Shrugging, I sighed and just slipped his hat back on, before hugging her as the bus stopped at the bus stop, quickly, I made sure that I didn't alert her, as I slipped the glove into her bag, without her noticing. Then I just waited till the bus left the stop, and headed back to the car to meet up with the others.

* * *

**Lunette's P.o.V**

Sighing to myself, I soon sat down on one of the empty seats on the bus, before opening my bag to take out the book. Seeing something red drop on the floor, as I did, I set my manhwa book on the seat next to me before I just, blinked and soon picked it up. My facial expression instantly just turned to a frown. I really wanted to stop the bus, and hit him, before giving him the glove back. Obviously I wouldn't hit him to hard, I'm weak, so my hits don't hurt as much. Well, at least I think they didn't. Anyway, I just decided against it and huffed quietly, before shoving the glove into my bag and picking up my manhwa book again. Muttering quietly under my breath, about how much of an idiot JR could be when he wasn't around strangers, and just either myself or the group.

Even though my low muttering was meant to be angry, it sounded more happy than annoyed really. I didn't even feel him slip the glove into my bag. Shows how much I take note of my surroundings. I should sort that habit out. Shrugging, I smiled a little and blushing, before starting to read my book. As soon as I got home, I'd have to begin packing ready for my flight that was tomorrow.

* * *

**Translations:**

괜찮아? | Are you okay?  
도움이 필요하십니까? | Need help?  
하나님 속도 : 번개를 타고 | God Speed: Ride the Lightning  
(Yes if you have watched Hunter x Hunter. I got the name from Killua's Godspeed ability.)

Ren: 당신은 할 수 없어! | You can not!  
JR: 왜하지? | Why not?  
Aron &amp; Baekho: 언론이 알게되면 우리는 어떻게해야합니까? | If the press finds out, what should we do?  
Minhyun: 당신은 당신이 관람차의 상단에 도달하면 어떻게되는지 아십니까! | Do you know what happens when you reach the top of the Ferris wheel!  
JR: 너희들은 과민 반응. | You guys are overreacting.  
JR: 나는 일어날 것으로 예상되는 그것은 무엇 .. 무엇인지. | I know what it is ... what you expect to happen.  
JR: 그래도 일어나지 않을 것입니다. | Will not happen though.


End file.
